Stage 3-9
Summary *Difficulty: 2/10 *Party Requirement: 2 or more. Healer to heal the tombstones. *Time to Complete: ~5-12 minutes *Record: N/E *Plot Summary: Guide Quiz is ramdomly. You should write all hints. Hints: * The sun was created before the clouds were created (Sun -> Cloud) * The sun was created before the stars were created (Sun -> Star) * The stars were created after the sun was created (Sun -> Star) * Sun was created before Moon (Sun -> Moon) * The moon was created after the sun was created (Sun -> Moon) * Sun was created before Cloud (Sun -> Moon) * The stars were created before the moon was created (Star -> Moon) * Star was created before Moon (Star -> Moon) * Star was created before Sun (Star -> Sun) * Star was created before Cloud (Star -> Cloud) * The clouds were created after the stars were created (Star -> Cloud) * Moon was created before Sun (Moon -> Sun) * Moon was created before Cloud (Moon -> Cloud) * The sun was created after the moon was created (Moon -> Sun) * The moon was created before the stars were created (Moon -> Star) * Moon was created before Star (Moon -> Star) * The clouds were created before the sun was created (Cloud -> Sun) * Cloud was created before Sun (Cloud -> Sun) * The clouds were created before the moon was created (Cloud -> Moon) * The moon was created after the clouds were created (Cloud -> Moon) * Cloud was created before Star (Cloud -> Star) * The stars were created after the clouds were created (Cloud -> Star) Questions: * The sun is the first creation (1. Sun?) * Was Star created at first? (1. Star?) * Was Moon created at first place? (1. Moon?) * The clouds are the first creation? (1. Cloud?) * Was Sun created at second place? (2. Sun?) * The stars are the second creation? (2. Star?) * The moon is the second creation? (2. Moon?) * Cloud was created at second place? (2. Cloud?) * The sun is the third creation (3. Sun?) * Was Star created at third place? (3. Star?) * Was Moon created at third place? (3. Moon?) * The clouds are the third creation? (3. Cloud?) * Was Sun created at the last? (4. Sun?) * The stars are the last creation? (4. Star?) * The moon is the last creation? (4. Moon?) * Cloud was created at last? (4. Cloud?) Map Boss Orc Chicken Witch Doctor Arm Strech The (in)famous attack of Temple Guard. Damage depends on your position of the map. The further you are from the wall the more damages you take. Earth Rave Hits the Ground with his arms causing the earth to break in front of him in a straight line. This attack causes average-high damage as well as knock you down. Ground Shaker The Temple Sentry jumps up and stomp the ground. Whoever gets stomp will take massive damage (most likely die). You cannot dash under him when he jumps so sidestep. Merry go round You really can go merry when he does this attack. He’ll stretch his arm and start spinning. If you get hit, it knocks you down. There’s nothing close to the body of the boss though so you can spam you’re “A” attack on his body. He’ll spin for a long time. frame|center|Free hits! Strategy The hardest thing to avoid is his arm stretch. He’ll only do it with his right arm so stand on his left arm side and you should have no problem. The Earth Rave and the Ground Shaker are easily avoided just by side stepping it. When you get his hp down to 50%, he’ll start using the “merry go round”. Rush in and keep whacking him and he’ll go down in no time. Monsters * Sand Scorpion * Poison Sting Scorpion * Elite Orc Warrior * Elite Orc Warrior (Axe) * Top Elite Orc Warrior * Temple Guardian Doll * Temple Guard * Temple Sentry << Stage 3-8 Stage 3-10 >> Category:Episode 3